Ring Return
by teenage-mutant-ninja-elf
Summary: Seara and her little sister wander off from their broken down car in New Zealend when they find themselves lost... And find a ring. R


Ring Return  
  
(DISCLAIMOR- I don't own anyone from LOTR except Seara. NOTE- Sorry, but most of this is dialogue. I know it's unprofessional, but I'm working on mostly dialogue.)  
  
' Sarah, what are you looking at?'  
  
Seara's little sister, Max asked. Seara didn't respond, not even to correct her little sister for the hundredth time, her name was SEARA, not Sarah. She just kept staring at it. ' I wanna see!' Max cried and ran over to her sister. In Seara's hands was a small ring. Gold, and pretty plain looking.  
  
(A few hours ago)  
  
It was just now turning Summer time, Seara and her family had taken their vacation in New Zealand, when their car had broken down in the middle of nowhere. A girl climbed out of the over heating car. She had long red reddish, orange hair that was tied back in a large, ponytail, on almost the top of her head; she had bright blue eyes. She was a tall, thin girl with three freckles on each side of her cheek. She was wearing a long blue dress with long draped belled out sleeves and a pair of black sandals.  
  
' Mom? I'm gonna go have a look around.' Seara called to her mother who was looking at a map. Her mother glanced up.  
  
' Okay, but take Max with you, and don't go too far.'  
  
Seara groaned as her blonde haired, blue eyes, giggling little six-year-old sister came running up to her. They had began walking and gotten a little far from the car when Max asked, ' Where we going Sarah?' Max asked. Seara replied frustrated,  
  
' First. It's SEARA, Max, not Sarah. And second, I'm taking you to Mordor to feed you to hungry Orcs.' Seara teased Max cruelly. Max stopped walking alongside Seara and began to cry.  
  
' No.' Max said. Seara smirked, walked over to Max and picked her up, smiling devilishly at her.  
  
' Yes. You have to. Mommy said-'  
  
' No.' Max whined again. Seara feigned a sigh and put Max down.  
  
' Okay.' She shrugged and began walking away. ' I guess you'll have to wait for the Orcs to come to you then.'  
  
' NO!' Max screamed and let herself fall on the ground, throwing a complete tantrum. Seara laughed wickedly. She turned around and went back to Max who lay whimpering on the ground.  
  
' Get up you big baby. ' Seara said dragging her little sister up by her arms. Max still was crying, but it was slowly stopping. ' There's no such things as Orcs, please. You big wuss.'  
  
Max watched Seara walk away for a little while, then ran after her, screaming, ' Wait for me, Sarah!' Seara sighed when Max caught up with her. Max hugged her then grabbed her hand.  
  
' It's Seara, Max.'  
  
(Two hours later)  
  
Seara and Max had been walking over two hours when they hit a water stream. Fog was slowly rising or falling into or onto the water. An eerie feeling crept in Seara's mind as she looked over this new surrounding. It was almost dark, and Seara didn't have a clue to where they were. Far away from the car for sure. Max ran to the water stream and dunked her head in. Seara ran over to her and pulled her head out of the water.  
  
' Don't, Max!.' Seara said sternly in a whisper. Max looked at Seara.  
  
' Why?' Max asked in a normal tone. It seemed oddly loud compared to Seara's hushed whisper, and it echoed slightly.  
  
' Shhh!' Seara whispered sternly again. She pulled Max closer to her. ' I don't like this place, Max, let's head back.' Max and Seara turned around to face the way they had come to find three different pathways, parted by many trees. Seara didn't remember seeing trees when they hit the stream. Now she didn't have a clue to which way they came. Seara grasped Max's hand. ' Stay close to me, Max.' Seara whispered. Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye twinkled. Her head swung round to the stream where the tiny sparkle was coming from. She released Max's hand and went over to the stream. She dived her hand in and pulled out a tiny trinket. 


End file.
